The present invention relates to a modular jack having contacting spring leads and, more particularly, to a 645-type modular jack including spring leads, at least two of which are constructed so as to make releasable physical contact with each other in the normal operating position.
When providing voice and/or data service from a Central Office (CO) to Customer Equipment (CE), a Building Entrance Protector (BEP) or Network Interface Unit (NIU) having a plurality of modular jack housings therein may be provided to serve as the point of demarcation between the CO and CE. These are generally also referred to as customer bridges.
A modular jack housing is typically provided for each communication line from the service provider. A typical modular jack housing includes a modular jack for contacting a corresponding modular line plug. The prior art modular jacks includes spring leads that make contact with corresponding leads on the line plug when the line plug is inserted within the jack housing. In the prior art jacks, each of the spring leads extend in a straight line such that no two of them are constructed or designed to physically contact each other.
In a typical configuration, the communication line from the CO terminates in a 645-type jack. The communication line from the CE on the customer""s side of the BEP typically terminates in a RJ11-type line plug. To establish the electrical connection between the jack and the plug, the line plug is inserted into the modular jack housing such that each individual lead on the line plug contacts a corresponding individual spring lead of the jack. Once the spring leads of the jack contact the leads of the plug, the electrical connection between the CO and CE is established. Thus, in the prior art modular jack housings comprising a prior art jack, both a modular jack and line plug are required for establishing the electrical connection between the CO and the CE. It would be desirable to reduce the number of required components to establish the electrical connection so as to provide a simplified system and to reduce manufacturing and service costs.
Equipment (including wiring) located on the customer side of the BEP is the customer""s responsibility, while equipment (including wiring) located on the CO side of the BEP is the service provider""s responsibility. To diagnose a problem on a particular line from the CO to the CE, the service provider must isolate the wiring on the CO side of the BEP from the wiring on the customer side of the BEP. In the prior art modular jack housings this was accomplished, for example, by removing the line plug from the jack housing and connecting certain testing equipment or a single telephone set. With such a configuration, the process could be both time-consuming and expensive. It would be desirable to provide a simplified system to more easily test the communications system.
The present invention is directed at overcoming shortcomings in the prior art.
The present invention is directed to a modular jack that comprises at least two spring leads, one of which is constructed to releasably physically contact the other spring lead in the normal operating position. Such a jack could be used in a myriad of wiring or telephony applications requiring switchable contacts, and is especially well suited for use in a customer bridge.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention is directed to a modular jack comprising four spring leads, two of which are constructed to releasably physically contact the other two spring leads when the jack is in its normal operating position. In a preferred embodiment, the modular jack comprises four spring leads, including two outside leads which are electrically connected to the CE communications line and two inner spring leads which are electrically connected to the CO communications line (which of course may be reversed as a matter of design choice). The two inner spring leads are constructed with J-shaped loops at one end thereof for releasably contacting the other two spring leads when the jack is in its normal operating position (as described below). The inner spring leads are also constructed such that the when the jack is in its testing position (as described below), the inner spring leads do not physically contact the outer spring leads, thus isolating the CO communications line from the CE communications line to accommodate any necessary system testing.
The jack is adapted to be mounted or otherwise installed in a modular jack housing in a manner known in the art. In its normal operating position, the jack is constructed such that the inner spring leads physically contact the outer spring leads, thus establishing an electrical connection between the CO communications line and the CE communications line. Constructed as such, the need for a line plug is obviated thus simplifying the system and reducing manufacturing costs.
The modular jack of the present invention also provides for simplified evaluating or testing the communication system. When installed in a modular jack housing, the jack is positioned so as to enable contact with a modular line plug for performing any necessary testing of the system. To diagnose a problem on a particular line from the CO to the CE, the service provider must isolate the wiring on the CO side of the BEP from the wiring on the customer side of the BEP. In accordance with the present invention, in order to isolate the CO line from the CE line, a user inserts a plug, e.g., an RJ11 type plug, in the modular jack housing. The plug is typically connected to a telephone or other testing device to test the communications line. When the plug is inserted, the resilient spring leads of the jack are moved or urged downwards, in a testing position, such that the loop portion of the inner spring leads no longer physically contacts the outer spring leads. When the physical contact is broken, the CO communications line is isolated from the CE communications line. Once isolated, the technician can perform the necessary testing, e.g., if the technician hears a dial tone in the test equipment he could determine that the CO communication line is operating normally and that therefore the problem must be in the CE communications line. Thus, the modular jack of the present invention provides for simplified evaluating or testing the communication system.